


By the Skin of Our Teeth

by VarricTitsrass



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, chaos fiend kakashi, emotionally stunted ninja, kakashi is kind of traumatised, kind of cracky, poor genma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarricTitsrass/pseuds/VarricTitsrass
Summary: This is… happening.  He doesn't know whether to kiss the Kyuubi or stab it in the eye.ORThe Kyuubi fucks shit up for Kakashi and then sleeps through the chaos.Kakashi is balancing on a fence. On one side is 'facing his many, many traumas.' On the other is 'accepting his many, many failures and actually doing something about them.He's fine on the fence.





	1. Of Foxes and Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> Careful. My many, many mood changes might give you whiplash. Narritive consistancy, we dont know her.

The burn of foreign chakra howls out from his centre, shifting and moulding his own chakra coils until finally his legs give way. He doesn’t cry - hasn’t cried for years, not since that day on his knees when he had plunged his kunai into the heart of his teammate - but he screams. He screams until the sound stops coming, he screams because it hurts and because his world is ending. He screams because he’s holding Naruto - Obito, Rin, Tou-san, Sensei, Kushina - close to his chest. So close.

 

He’s failed.

 

He’s  _ failed again.  _

 

Sasuke has defected. Has destroyed himself and Team 7 with him. Sakura has given so much of her chakra away to heal and to fix and to save that she may never use it again. And Naruto… 

 

The fury is sudden and startling. It really shouldn't be because he knows fury. 

This fury though? It isn’t his - not only his at least, because if there’s one thing Hatake Kakashi is full of its  _ fury.  _ He knows fury so intimately that oft times he's wondered it it's all he is made of \- it’s… red. A red his body recognises before his mind can catch up, as a ny shinobi worth his rank would. It’s the Kyuubi no Kitsune’s. It's the Kyuubi’s but its  _ his.  _ He grabs the nearest body, it could be a Konoha nin, it could be anyone, and with clawed hands -stained red with a mixture of blood and an insane power like none he’s felt before - he crushes its skull. He laughs when the bone cracks under his fingers -  _ claws? - _ he laughs hard and loud as the innards ooze out and drip heavily to the floor. Copy- Nin Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi, White Fang Kakashi,  _ Kyuubi no kitsune! _

 

When his hearts - two beating simultaneously, two broken hearts - are the only beating hearts left on the battlefield - the slaughter house, the  _ academy grounds _ \- he closes his eyes. 

 

**_The Brat’s dead._ ** Maybe if he ignores the booming voice it’ll go away. He looks down at his robes, feeling detached. These are the robes of a protector, the robes of a leader, a  _ Hokage. _ Thanks to Kakashi they are now the robes of a broken man with no village. No precious people.  **_I know you can hear me, Mutt. I didn't waste most of my chakra to be ignored._ **

 

He sighs, chest deflating, it’s not as if there’s anyone to witness his long awaited mental breakdown. “What did you do?” His voice hasn’t sounded so flat since he pulled a katana from his father’s stomach.  _ Failure. _

He lies down.

 

**_Nothing the likes of you could ever hope to understand._ ** If he had the energy, Kakashi supposes he’d be offended. The demon doesn't speak for a while. Kakashi watches the clouds and thinks maybe he sees a snake. Maybe if he doesn't move, he’ll finally die.  **_Naruto… the brat, he weakened the seal enough that I could leave on my own. He was dying, I have no use for a weakling._ **

 

“Don’t talk about him, not like that.” If his hands could move he would have jabbed a kunai into his throat, see the demon talk when his vessel’s bleeding out.

 

**_Or what? You’re dying. You can’t do shit._ **

 

He’s not wrong.  Truthfully, Kakashi should have died months ago. He should have been taken out by Sound Nin and left to die in the dust, should’ve had his - Obito’s - sharingan torn from it’s socket and crushed under the sandals of nukenin, should’ve been left to rot in the middle of nowhere, slowly dying from poison,  alone. It was a death he deserved. But Sakura, lovely, kind, smart, Sakura had ignored him, the only direct order she’d ever disobeyed and nursed him back to health. As well as she could at least, against an unknown Sound Poison and next to no supplies. Now it was Naruto who was dead, Naruto who should have worn the Hokage’s hat, and Kakashi, team killer Kakashi, was left alive. Left alive with a legacy of death and failure. Failure, failure, failure. 

 

“Then why are you here?” He’s so tired he can’t even close his eyes. The fox doesn't answer, not for a long time and Kakashi is so close to death when he finally answers, he nearly can't hear it.

 

**_The brat… He won't die, not this time. And you… you’re going to help me._ **

 

His vision fades and in his mind’s eye he sees Obito. Obito and Rin and Minato-sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Gai, Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru… so many. So,  _ so _ many. He’s so close to them now, if he reaches his hands out he could touch-

 

**_You, Hatake, are going to live._ **

 

For the first time since the war began, as he’s torn away from a death he’s more than earned, Hatake Kakashi  _ screams. _

-

 

A seasoned shinobi never wakes slowly. There’s no peaceful slide from sleep to wakefulness,  no foggy minds and fuzzy limbs, no confusion that accompanies the coming out of a good dream. There are too many memories that end with dead comrades and failed missions for such inate peacefullness.

 

And so, as soon as his eyes snap open, Kakashi is out of bed - he only stumbles a little - and in front of his bathroom mirror. 

 

His bathroom mirror. The mirror in his flat in Konoha. The Konoha that had been completely annihilated by War and famine and a fleet of shinobi who just wouldn't  _ give in.  _

 

He thinks he's entirely justified in bending over the sink, tugging down his mask and throwing up. It's a dry heave, he has nothing in his stomach to warrant an actual stream of vomit but it burns and he grits his teeth. At least it won't smell. 

 

_ Pause. Assess. Act.  _

 

He takes a deep breath and forces himself to pull his face out of the sink. He pulls his mask up. It's a small comfort, the feeling of the soft material over his face and a bittersweet reminder of his father. There had been a time when he'd been too scared, to  _ disgusted _ to look into the mirror and see the face of Hatake Sakumo, traitor to konoha. A time when, like the rest of his village hed actually actively avoided his father. Merely another thing to add to the list of ‘Why Hatake Kakashi is terrible ninja and person on general’ . Eventually, even as he grew out of his broody stage,  wearing the mask had become such a habit he was actually uncomfortable without it. He sighs, chest aching slightly as it deflates and looks into the mirror. 

 

_ Tou-san. What would you think of me now? _

 

_ \-- _

 

Hes 19, is what he realises, staring blankly at the calendar on his wall. It isn't the same Icha Icha special edition calendar he had before or … in the future? He shakes his head, ignoring the slight pounding. Irrelevant. What's important is figuring out what the Kyuubi did and why it did It. For the moment he can't feel the fox, the bloody chakra from before has almost completely gone, Kakashi has to focus to feel it, but there's no saying what will happen when the fox awakens again. Kakashi doesn't have a seal after all, the Kyuubi isn't confined to his person, he can't help but wonder if this was all some cruel ploy to attack Konoha at its weakest, using Kakashi to do it. He sets his jaw and his eyes narrow. He'd have to go through Kakashi first. 

 

“Captain! Are you in there? Oy!”  Kakashi starts, banging his head on the wall. 

 

“Fuck!” 

 

It's Genma. Kakashi can't prevent the onslaught of ghosts that pop up at the sound of the his former - current? - teammates voice _.  _ Genma face down, legs bent at an awkward angle, arms twisted from their sockets, spine snapped at an impossible angle. Raidoh, loyal to the end and wide eyed, torso bloody and bruised and ripped from the bottom of his body, the bones in his legs splintered and shattered. Raidoh had spent his last moments relentlessly guarding Genma’s body. In the end it had been fruitless, just like everything else.  

 

_ You're a ninja Hatake, act like it.  _ He breathes heavily, forces his chakra to straighten out and takes a hand of his emotions. Take the human and lock it in a cage. Let the monster out. Hatake Kakashi steps closes his eyes, Anbu Hound steps forward. He takes a gloved hand and pulls the door open. What did he even call Genma now? Shiranui? Genma- san. Both sound wrong.

 

“Genma.” That gives his fellow ninja pause, telling Kakashi that no, Genma had not been the proper form of address. 

 

“Don’t you  _ Genma _ me, Hatake. You escaped the hospital,  _ again”  _

 

Had he? Probably, his fear of hospitals was something that had carried over from his youth, so he wouldn't be surprised. He was a person non grata as far as the iryo nin were concerned, more trouble than he was worth. In fact, there were only two medics who had ever had the patience to put up with him. Tsunade and Sakura. 

 

Sakura would be a child wouldn't she? A civilian without fantasies of becoming a ninja. A child who’s dreams hadn't been crushed by the unyielding hands of war.

 

A child he was going to protect.

 

“-with Tenzo  _ all _ afternoon!” 

 

He blinks up at his subordinate and scratches his head. He hadn't been listening at all. “Mn” 

 

He takes more than a little pleasure at the reaction that gains. Genma' s fury could rival Iruka's on a good day. 

 

“Mn?  _ Mn! What do you mean mn!  _ You nearly  _ died _ from chakra  _ exhaustion!”  _

 

In a very naruto like reaction and sniffs and tilts his head, blatantly ignoring the other. He goes to push past and stumbles. Genma is at his side in an instant, strong hands reaching to support him without a moment's hesitation 

 

“For a genius you can be a  _ fucking idiot,  _ Hatake-buchou.” 

 

He doesn't deny that, taking a moment to revel in the strangeness of being referred to as Captain once more. He doesn't tell Genma that's it's probably more his fusion with the Kyuubi no Kitsune that's affecting him over overuse of chakra either, though the small part of him the thrives in chaos thinks it might be a little funny. 

 

Genma leads him back into the flat, he's trying to be subtle, but Kakashi can see the other Anbu’s eyes flicker curiously around.

 

19 year old Kakashi had been even more of a recluse than he was now - and wasn't that saying something. Emotions - and by comparison, relationships- were a weakness and a waste of time. An attitude Kakashi had spent more than a decade aggressively trying to stamp out. This Genma didn't  _ know _ him. 

 

He pulls away to sit on the sofa and he has to give his eyes a minute to refocus. He must of taken longer than he thought because when the room stops spinning Genma is watching with narrowed eyes and a frown. 

 

Kakashi leans back. “Tea?” 

 

Genma blinks. “Uh…?” It's partly a distraction and partly a way to strike down the sense of discomfort that has been slowly growing over the two of them. It's also somewhat entertaining to have Genma so caught off guard.

 

He rolls his eyes and stands up again, determinedly clenching his fist when his hand tries to shake. Genma stands with him and hovers at his side. Ever the mother hen.

 

“Do you want tea, Shiranui?” It doesn't roll of the tongue but Genma is definitely more comfortable with this form of address.

 

“I- yeah. Yes Thank you, Taichou” He sits down stiffly, chewing in his senbon. Kakashi should really get rid of that nervous tick. As the kettle boils Kakashi takes the time to prepare the tea, studying Genma subtly. 

 

He looks good. Healthy, and his eyes - _ wide, bleeding, burst blood vessels -  _ aren't shadowed. When he glances at Kakashi he can't see the tell tale signs of a shinobi hardened by years of death and despair and self hatred. He's so  _ young. _

 

Genma clears his throat. “So uh… nice place?” 

 

Kakashi smiles beneath his mask at the statement. “Is that a question or a statement Shiranui” His flat was nothing special.  He'd never kept anything of any personal value that could be lost or stolen. Not until team 7 at least, when pictures kept finding themselves on his walls and on his shelves. 

 

Genma us taken off guard and he stutters. “Uh- I, I mean-” Its the dry humour he thinks, he couldn't exactly remember the way he'd been when he was younger, it felt like lifetimes ago after all, but humour had deffìnately not been his forte. 

 

He presses a warm cup into the stuttering shinobis hands. “Here.” He grimaces as he settles back onto the couch. He'd forgotten how comfortable it was.  

 

“...Thanks, Taichou” 

 

The title is still a little like a poisoned senbon to the heart. This is… this is happening. This is…  _ happening. _  He doesn't know whether to kiss the Kyuubi or stab it in the eye. 

 

They sit in silence. Apparently he's managed to take Genma so off guard he's been stunned into silence. A rarity, even in his time before…  _ before-  _ He shakes his head.  _ Get a grip.  _

 

_ “ _ You seem off, captain” he sounds hesitant. Like Kakashi is going to snap at him for his concern.  Maybe he would have, if he'd been younger and more… rash. He'd taken his precious people for granted when he was a kid, acted like he had nothing and ignored those trying their hardest to help him. He refused to make the same mistake again. 

 

Never again. 

 

He glances up at Genma briefly. “Ah… I'm… fine.” 

 

Kakashi's Genma would have slapped him upside the head and forced him into bed. This Genma,  _ young _ Genma is still a little terrified of the empty son of the traitorous White Fang. He fiddles with the rim of his mug instead, clearing his throat. 

 

“Tenzo did well on the mission, didn't he? His mokuton saved me more times than I can count.

 

Kakashi hums, not committing to any one tone. This is dangerous territory. “He is improving.” 

 

Genma kind quite hide a small twitch of lips, his mother-hen tendency rearing its head once more.  Kakashi watches as he takes a sip of the tea he’d prepared, the tense line of the older - well, physically older, certainly not mentally -  shinobi’s shoulders drop to a more relaxed slope. “He is. More talkative too. He was actually teasing Itachi the other day. It was weird.” 

 

Kakashi tucks his legs underneath him, wincing at the slight ache in his muscles. He chakra coils are strung pretty tight as well, burned out almost. Like the Kyuubi’s chakra had burned the forest that was his own chakra reserves to the ground. 

 

He wonders if he could even create a shadow clone. 

 

“Itachi could probably do with a little more socialising.” 

 

Genma coughs and Kakashi wonders if he’s choking on his tea or on the hypocrisy of 19 year old Kakashi suggesting someone else should socialise more. Hell, 35 year old Kakashi didn't really have a leg to stand on either. 

 

“Ah, yeah. He uh, he sure could.” Genma places his now empty mug down, and shoots one more curious glance around the apartment. “I should go. I told Raidoh you nearly died and haven’t filled him in yet. He might actually kill me.”

 

Ah, young love. 

 

He wants to tease. He wants raise his eyebrows suggestively. Instead he just nods. “Ah. Good luck.” 

 

Genma is gone with a swirl of leaves and, once again, he’s alone.

 

A wave of chakra from his companion burns through his veins.

 

Well. Almost alone.

 

Kakashi was still deciding if giant, sealed Chakra beasts counted for company.


	2. Of Sanity and where to find It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi tries his best. 
> 
> Genma tries his best not to punch Raidoh.
> 
> Naruto just thinks the weird old man he met is pretty cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda messy lol. But it's here

Raidoh storms the Jounin Standby Station like a man with a stampede tailed beast on his heels. Genma takes one look at his fellow jounin and sighs, slumping down further into his claimed spot on the Stations well worn sofas. Genma bids his peace and quiet goodbye, across the room a few other jounin eye him pityingly. 

 

“What did Iruka do this time?” A flash of reflexive irritation crosses Raidoh’s face at the mention of Genma’s little duckling and he watches the man’s mouth open to say something along the lines of ‘ _ stop encouraging the brat’s damn pranks’ _ or ‘ _ my name is Namiashi Raidoh and I hate fun _ ’. 

 

As it is, he says neither, flopping down onto the sofa beside Genma instead.

 

Genma gets a few seconds of silence that he cherishes dearly before Raidoh speaks. “First of all it’s too early to talk about the little monster you created-”

 

“I can’t make babies Raidoh, do I need to explain that to you?-”

 

“Yes, what? No! Shut up, we aren't talking about Iruka! I have an actual problem!”

 

He flips a page of his book, rolling his eyes at the plaintive whine the other man huffs out. 

 

“Okay so if not Iruka, who? You’re acting like Kurenai kicked your puppy. Or like you’ve spent a few hours too many with Anko.” Anko, who has just recently been scouted by T&I has been something of a terror but no one has gathered the courage to complain to Ibiki about his newest madwoman emotionally torturing lower ranks. Raidoh makes a face at the image that sentence conjures, swiping at Genma’s book. Genma smacks him in the face with it. The resulting thump is very satisfying.

 

“You could have some sympathy for your soon to be dead best friend, you know?” 

 

“Ouch, that’s gotta hurt Shiranui. You just got hardcore friendzoned.” Genma doesn't need to look up to see that Raidoh’s flipping his genin teammate off. 

 

Asuma drops onto the sofa as well and Genma sighs. Why did he have friends again? “Fuck off, Asuma”

 

“Touchy.”  

 

This time it’s  _ Genma _ who flips the older man off, scowling slightly. He flicks Raidoh on the forehead. “You gonna keep us in suspense? Or tell us what the fuck happened that you’re being this dramatic at 6am.”

 

Raidoh raises his head and pauses in what Genma supposes is meant to be a dramatic pause. In reality he just looks like a dick. 

 

“Kakashi  _ smiled at me.”  _

 

Genma has to take a few seconds to process the vapid stupidity of that response, so it’s Asuma who reacts first.

 

“Bullshit.” 

 

“I’m not kidding my life flashed before my eyes.”

 

Asuma can’t seem to decide if he should laugh or not. Genma makes the decision easily. 

 

“You’re an idiot. He’s allowed to smile. It’s not the sign of the armageddon.”

 

Raidoh makes a face. “Not at  _ people _ . He’s meant to be freaky and emotionless!” 

 

Asuma snorts. “So what? He’s freaky and  _ cheerful  _ now? I think you’ve been on border patrol for too many nights in a row Namiashi, go grab some c-ranks.”

 

Raidoh buries his face in his hands. “You two are meant to be supportive of my struggles.”

Genma, who still can’t believe they’re even having this conversation, shoves his best friend-cum housemate-cum-whateverthefucktheirrelationshipis’ onto the floor.

 

“I just want you to know that this is betrayal of the highest degree and I don’t know if I can trust either of you to have my back on the field any longer.”

 

Asuma kicks his fallen teammate in the shin. “I just want you to know that I don't give a shit.”

  
  


-

 

It’s not that Kakashi is following Raidoh about. It’s just that the tokubetsu-jonin just  _ happens to be _ right where  _ Kakashi  _ happens to be once or twice of  _ several _ times that week. Normally, 19 year-old Kakashi would already be taking other out-of-village missions, escorts, assassinations and the like,  _ but _ apparently sneaking out of hospital and going awol for half a day sheds some bad light on you mental health. 

 

He’s essentially been grounded. Nothing above  _ c-rank _ , like he’s going to run around guarding every civilian scared of his own shadow. He  _ could  _ spend his time escorting old ladies too and from home - like he had once or twice in his own time - but he’s not sure that would do much to help his current image. 

 

He steps around a civilian family, and slips into the crowd, henge on before he really even thinks about why it feels necessary to hide in his own village. 

 

Honestly, field missions are probably a bad idea right now anyway. He needs a while to acclimatise himself to current politics before he even  _ considers _ stepping outside of Konoha. God only knows his luck is bad enough to accidently kick start the war early.  

 

So, Kakashi finds other ways to entertain himself.

 

Some may say stalking isn’t a viable pass time, but they are  _ shinobi _ its a large part of what they do. That and Kakashi is honestly starting to feel a little bit lonely. 

 

Long story short, he  _ needs _ social interaction to remind himself that this is real and not a genjutsu. And quite frankly, resorting to stalking is not the oddest thing he’s ever done to get it.

 

So… he watches. Not only Raidoh of course. He lounges on the trees outside the Uchiha compound until he’s able to spot Sasuke. Maybe, if he intervenes early enough he can prevent the boy from his currently destined fate. Little bastard or not, he’s still  _ Kakashi’s. _

 

Little Sakura, still over conscious of her forehead, and still prone to run crying from mean civilian children who don't understand her yearn to be strong is someone he finds himself watching often, if not cautiously 

 

Stalking a little girl isn't really something he wants to be caught doing. 

 

He can’t bring himself to find Naruto. Not yet. Although he sometimes thinks he hears familiar laughter on the wind. 

 

So, yeah Raidoh isn’t the only one he follows but he’s certainly the most fun. The older shinobi, already a little jittery, catches his eye and he smiles, reveling in the sheer eye-widening horror it causes. 

 

It kind of feels like teasing his cute little genin, he just needs an icha icha. 

 

Because, again. They are  _ so _ young. Kakashi kind of wants to wrap them all up in ribbon and hide them in his flat for the rest of eternity.

 

He pauses in front of the memorial statue and swallows around a lump in his throat. Back in time sure, but not far enough, he thinks bitterly, settling on his knees. It almost feels like a betrayal. To kneel down in front of his long dead precious people, carrying the very thing that resulted in so many of their deaths.

 

He’d sat in his mindspace for hours, the first night he’d arrived here in this time. He’d sat crossed legs in front of the slumbering tailed beast, counted each and every strand of fur and thought of at least a dozen ways to tear the life from its body. For hours he sat there inactive, festering in rage and fury and fear and terror. 

 

He should be dead. 

 

But he isn't and there isn't much to be done about that, not now, not really. Kakashi had been suicidal once, but never again. It was a promise he had made both to himself and to his father's grave. 

 

He tries hard not to break his promises these days.

 

So, Kakashi  _ should  _ be dead - it’s his right to be dead - but so should so many others and the Kyuubi, terrible beast that it is, has given them life again. 

 

He slaps himself, ignoring the strange look it garners from a passing civilian. The pain is grounding. A reminder of existence and that he should be grateful he can even  _ feel _ pain.

 

Grateful. He’s grateful to the monster. 

 

Disgraceful.

 

A little voice in the back of his head that sounds suspiciously like Obito mutters, the sound fading into the passing wind. 

 

_ Maa Bakashi. We’re shinobi. We’re the true monsters you know. _

 

-

 

Raidoh ends up taking Asuma’s advice, slumping up to the chunin mission desk and hounding the poor chunin on duty until he gets something more exciting than an escort mission. Genma leaves him to it, waving absently over to Asuma as his makes his way out of Standby.

 

Rai may have been mostly joking, but the captain  _ had  _  been acting strangely, and - Raidoh would say he was mother-henning - but he was honestly a little worried. 

 

Not that there’s much he can do, realistically. Hatake Kakashi is single mindedly independent, Genma has never once been able to make the younger shinobi accept his offers of help. He’s refused a damn ration bar after clearing grass country in two days without rest for fucks sakes. But Genma has  _ seen _ Shinobi burn out. It had happened regularly after the Kyuubi attack, Shinobi working themselves into the ground in grief and anger. 

 

He considers the idea of bringing up the idea of counselling to the other man, because there’s nothing like some Yamanaka therapy to clear your head, but he’s sure the man would sooner defect to Kumo.

 

He spots a flash of grey across the street, and watches as Kakashi melts into the crowd seamlessly. He blinks.

 

Is he-

 

He shushins closer, balancing on a nearby rooftop, squinting down at his captain on the street below. He feels a flash of panic, because he isn’t wearing his headband. A shinobi  _ always _ wore his headband unless he was-

 

“Maa Shiranui. This is classified as stalking you know.” 

 

He  _ doesn't _ scream but it's a damn close thing.

 

“Fuck  _ me _ , Captain don't do that!”

 

“Stalking  _ and _ propositioning me? My Genma how forward of you. Namiashi will be heart broken.”

 

He splutters, suddenly feeling much more sympathetic to Raidoh’s plight, because maybe the world  _ was _ ending. “I’m not - that not what- I wasn't-!” He swipes a palm over his face. “You’re not wearing your headband.” 

 

Kakashi raises his eyebrow, and scratches his head. “I lent it to a friend.”

 

“You’re Konoha headband. The one that marks you as a shinobi of Konoha. That headband?” 

 

Kakashi looks at him like  _ he’s _ the one who’s lost his mind it the muscle in his eye twitches.

 

“Ah well, I only have the one I think.” The silver haired menace scratches his chin and Genma feels so off kilter he has to lean against a chimney.

 

“Someone is going to thing you’re defecting.” Shinobi  _ never  _ took off their headbands. It’s why the scratch in a Nukenin band was so significant.

 

“Maaaa, I'll have it back later.”

 

Genma sighs and opts to ignore this whole ordeal, because thats clearly what’s best for  _ his _ sanity. “Raidoh thinks you’re going to kill him.”

 

“Namiashi?” Kakashi actually looks amused. Genma realises that maybe it said a lot about him that he was so concerned that his captain seemed  _ happier _ . 

 

“Yeah, said you smiled at him.” It sounded even stupider when said aloud and Genma feels his cheeks heat up. 

 

“I thought it was the polite thing to do.” He sounds genuinely confused and Genma is reminded that although Hatake Kakashi is a genius, his skill at social interaction is pretty much nil. 

 

“Ah well yeah, it is. Just- never mind, forget about it. He’s stupid anyway.” 

 

Kakashi side eyes him and Genma tenses reflexives at the smirk on his face. “Maa that’s not the nicest way to speak about your boyfriend you know.” 

 

Genma takes back every nice word he’s ever said. If Kakashi defects to Kumo he couldn't give less of a shit. “We arent- ! You know what no one fucking listens to me anyway.” 

 

Kakashi chuckles. It's a nice sound, one he’s never actually heard. 

 

He glances at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye, the sun has begun to set, and the shadow Captain draws the warmth out of the air. His mask is pulled up to cover his eye - the sharingan, Genma hardly ever sees him use it but it’s there - and his hair sits ruffled and unkempt. 

 

He seems older. Genma shakes his head and leans on the barrier of the roof with a small sigh.

 

Kakashi mirrors him, stretching in the warmth of the sun shining onto his back, like a cat on a windowsill. 

 

“How long you banned from field work?”

 

Kakashi grunts, seeming unconcerned and once again genma finds himself comparing this softer Kakashi the hte captain he remembers from a few weeks ago. The captain he remembered would be furious at being homebound. “Until a Yamanaka signs me off.”

 

Genma frowns. “They have you on watch?”

 

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Nothing so dramatic. Just a way to get a Yamanaka to make sure im not having a breakdown.”

 

He shifts, chewing at the inside of his cheek. “I mean. Are you?” He wants to smack himself before it even leaves his mouth because, damn Genma, have you ever heard of tact. Thankfully, his younger companion doesn’t seem offended. He seems amused even.

 

“Maa, when I do, I’ll be sure to let you know.” 

 

The smile on his face is as strange to see foor Genma as it likely was for Raidoh, but it seems… right. Not sure if its because he feels a duty to as his subordinate or if he’s genuinely coming to  _ like _ the other man's company; Genma resolves to keeps a closer eye on Hatake Kakashi. 

 

Even it its just to give him more reasons to laugh like that again.

 

-

 

He’s doesn't even actively go looking for Naruto. Mostly because he’s not entirely sure how to interact with tiny little brats but also because he knows it’s wildly out of character. 

 

A shinobi who’s acting out can be dangerous. Kakashi has spent enough time around T&I agents to know just how paranoid they can be. And of course they are. How could you not be, when you spend so much time face to face with the darkest part of humanity. 

 

He wonders briefly if Genma has been scouted yet.

 

The hokage would  _ probably _ buy the excuse that guilt had finally eaten away at him and he’d decided to see his sensei’s child properly, but Kakashi tries not to be an optimist most of the time.

 

_ Even _ if the Hokage  _ did _ buy it, people would take note of the orphan genius, son of the white fang suddenly taking a marked interest in the Kyuubi’s vessel.

 

And regardless of how the hokage feels on the matter, he’s gonna end up having to fight Danzo and the damned civilian council if he wants custody. (And he’s not sure he does, he’s not parent material). The politics involved would be messy enough if Kakashi were a mere low level chunin, but he isn't. An ANBU captain would never be granted custody of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

 

Too much power, too much knowledge. Too much danger.

 

So he’d have to keep his distance, at least for now. 

 

Or at least, he intends to.

 

He doesn't have much of a choice when a little blonde blurr almost takes him out. Instinctively, he catches the back of Naruto’s collar, the weight is a lot lighter than he’s used to and he stumbles a little.

 

“Maa maa, you could’ve killed me you know.” He settles the child back own on the ground in front of him and god, he’s tiny. And filthy. “An old man like me could easily be run over by big guy like you.” 

 

Little Naruto fights back a giggle, watching him hesitantly.

 

Waiting for a catch. Kakashi realises bitterly. Suddenly hit with the urge to burn the whole village to the ground for treating  _ his _ Naruto like that. The wind is taken out of his sails when he realises, in hindsight, that he is as bad as the rest of them.

 

He shakes his head, ridding it of darker thoughts and smiles down at Naruto gently. “Where are you headed in such a rush, huh, brat?”

 

Little Naruto scuffs his foot on the ground and crosses his arms. “Playin’ ninja.”

 

“Yeah? That sounds like fun. Hang on- “ He pauses for a second in hesitation before sighing and untying his headband. He pulls his mask up over his stolen eye, feeling a little naked. “Why don't you borrow this for a bit?”

 

It’s worth it to see the way the kids eyes light up. “You’re a  _ real _ ninja!” 

 

Kakashi eye smiles. “Yep! One of the best.” Because he is. Especially now, with almost two full decades of knowledge on the rest of his colleagues. “Here.”

 

He moves to tie the headband around Naruto’s forehead, smile becoming a little forced when the boy flinches. Moving on as if he hadn’t noticed, he pulls the knot tight. “There we are. Shinobi for a day.” 

 

Chubby little hands reach up the touch the metal plate reverently, stroking the engraving slowly. “Wow…” 

 

Kakashi pats his head softly. “You ever been to Ichiraku’s, kid?” 

 

Naruto shakes his head and Kakashi laughs slightly.

 

“You’ll love it.”

 

-


	3. Of Children and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi doesn't even know if he should be surprised anymore.
> 
> Genma just want to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2am

Teuchi’s Ramen stand is just as Kakashi remembers it. For the first time since his reluctant trip through time Kakashi can say he finally feels completely at home. Huddled underneath the softly glowing heat lamps, swinging gently in the early morning breeze,a bowl of Teuchi’s finest on the counter in front of him; he can feel the tension drop out of his limbs with each pulse of warmth from above. 

 

Kakashi thought that  _ he _ was obsessively dedicated to his job, but the fact that Teuchi of Teuchi’s Ramen is willing to serve him as early as 5 in the morning shows that, in this case, he is severely outclassed. 

 

He turns a page of his Icha Icha novel with one hand and spins his chopsticks in the other. On the other side of the counter Teuchi stirs a pot of slowly boiling noodles, humming softly under his breath. The banners behind him shift and Teuchi grins.

 

“Genma! It’s rare that we get the pleasure of your company so early in the morning!” Kakashi waves a palm and gets a disgruntled noise in response. With a sigh Genma drops onto the stool beside him.

 

“‘Mornin’ Ossan, Hatake.” He stretches, yawning widely and resting his chin on his palm. “Trust me, If I could still be in bed, I would. I’ve got gate watch this morning.” 

 

“Ah, you kids are always complaining. Gate watch this, C-rank mission that. I’m here every morning from 4.30! Do you see me complaining?”

 

Genma makes a face and Kakashi clicks his chopsticks together. “You don’t work weekends.” 

 

“Except weekends.” Teuchi concedes, passing Genma his bowl. “My point still stands.” 

 

Genma groans, head dropping back despondently. “Hatake, cover my shift?” It’s adorably hopeful, but both 19 year old Kakashi and 35 year old Kakashi in 19 year old Kakashi’s body, would rather run naked through Wind Country with Suna-nin on his heels.

 

“No thanks.” 

 

“Ugh.” Teuchi chuckles. 

 

“Tell you want, come see me after your shift, I’ll have your favourite prepared. On the house.”

 

Genma flutters his eyelashes. “Okinawa soba?”

 

“Okinawa soba.”

 

“Teuchi-san you are the only true friend I have in this world.” 

 

“I'll remember that.” The banners shift again and Raidoh leans in, placing a hand on Genma’s shoulder. “Morning Hatake-san, Teuchi-san.” 

 

Kakashi hums his greeting, watching the two out of the corner of his eye happily. It’s good to see them together again. 

 

Teuchi waves a hand. “Raidoh! The only man with manners I ever get in this damned stall!” Kakashi takes offence and then remembers that, for some, reading porn in public is considered inappropriate.  “Got time for breakfast?” 

 

“Sorry Teuchi-san, our shift starts in ten. Up you get.” He pulls a despondent Genma out of his seat. “Wish me luck.” 

 

Teuchi snorts. “Luck.” He waves them out of his stand and glances at Kakashi. “Am I getting rid of you anytime soon?” 

 

Kakashi glances up from his Icha Icha. “I’m waiting for a friend.” 

 

Teuchi raises an eyebrow. “How unlike you. Here I thought you’d sworn off human interaction all together.”

 

“What can I say, I’m a new man.” Or well. Child. Young adult? 

 

“Mr. Ramen! Mr. Ramen!” 

 

Kakashi closes his book and watches Teuchi’s face light up. “Ah Naruto! Good morning!”

 

“Mornin’! Ramen please!” Ah. The impeccable manners of a hungry child.  Naruto reaches up to grip the stool seat, skinny arms struggling to hoist himself up. Kakashi watches for a few seconds, before gripping his tiny former student by the collar and lifting him onto the stool.

 

Naruto blinks, face bewildered. He looks up and Kakashi’s cold-dead heart melts when he sees that the kid is still wearing his headband. “Mr. Ninja!” 

 

“Naruto. Good morning.” The kid beams and Teuchi reaches across the counter to ruffle his hair. 

 

“So,  _ you’re _ Kakashi’s little friend huh?” Naruto’s eyes widen and he glances at Kakashi shyly. 

 

“Friend?” 

 

Kakashi eye smiles. “Yep.” He passes Teuchi his empty bowl and swaps it for another. Naruto swings his legs, cheeks heating up. “Naruto here nearly flattened me yesterday. Like a pancake.”

 

Naruto giggles. “Didn’t! Mr Ninja came out of nowhere -ttebayo! Should be more quicker!” The familiar phrase tugs at Kakashi’s rarely used heart-strings. When Teuchi’s hand pulls back with a laugh, Kakashi replaces it with his own, patting Naruto on the head gently.

 

Teuchi grins ”You’re gonna have to teach him how to be a proper ninja Naruto, he’s not very good at it.” The last part is whispered conspiratorially to Naruto over the counter, who smothers a laugh with a chubby hand.

 

“I can help, Mr. Ninja -ttebayo!”

 

Kakashi is starting to see the appeal in having children.

 

-

 

Kakashi no longer sees the appeal in having children. 

 

He runs his palm over his face, and mentally resolves to see a Yamanaka for clearance as soon as possible. He’s starting to regret saying no to Genma that morning. HE needs field work,  _ immediately. _

 

At the bottom of the slide in the park at the centre of town, Uchiha Sasuke looks ready to committing homicide. 

 

Now, whilst this might be nothing  _ new _ , all things considered. Kakashi doesn't need child murder or child muder _ ers  _ on his conscience. 

 

Kakashi watches as Little Sasuke reaches down to retrieve his teddy from the ground, brush the dirt from its fluff and then reel back and smack little Naruto on the arm. 

 

There’s a half-second pause before Naruto scowls and kicks Sasuke in the shin.

 

An adult should probably intervene. He looks around the empty playground hopefully and then back at the two children.

 

Right.  _ He _ is the adult. He steps forwards.

 

“Maa maa-” There is a yelp and a crash as the two take their scuffle to the ground. He really hopes he's not the one who is going to have to explain the state of baby Sasuke to Uchiha Mikoto. “Biting is bad?” 

 

He’s soundly ignored. The day had started out with so much promise too. With a sigh, he grabs the two little terrors by their collars and pulls them apart. The go as quietly as two territorial cats, yowling furiously. 

 

Sasuke struggles like a snake in a trap. “He made me drop Ita-chan!” 

 

And isn't that just adorable. 

 

“Was an accident! Said sorry!”

 

“Say it again!” Now would be the perfect time for a hidden skill of child wrangling to make itself known.

 

Naruto attempts to kick Sasuke and Sasuke swipes back. “Mr Ninja! You gotta let me beat him up!”

 

“Maa… “ What to say? Kakashi has never been a people person and that social ineptness extends to children. “Comrades aren’t meant to beat each other up you know?” 

 

Naruto huffs and little Sasuke frowns up at him. They speak in unison. “Comrades?”

 

Kakashi nods, settling the two onto the ground when it seems safe enough to do so. “Comrades. You two are going to be ninja, aren't you?”

 

Naruto beams, and Sasuke nods sharply. So serious, so cute. “Well, if you both want to be shinobi of the leaf, you need to get along, right? Or how will you fight together?”

 

When the two seem to be seriously considering his words he relaxes, sitting back on his haunches and resting his chin on his palm. Naruto glances at Sasuke and scowls reflexively when he catches the other boy’s eye. Sasuke scowls right back and Kakashi sighs. 

 

Children.

 

-

 

Well, Kakashi thinks, the sun is setting but at least his two brats aren’t trying to kill each other anymore. He takes that as a win. 

 

He glances up at the slowly setting sun with a small sigh. “Alright brats. Fun’s over.” 

 

Naruto pouts. “We gotta go home now?” 

 

“Mmhm.”

 

Sasuke crosses his arms. “It’s still light out.” 

 

“Yeah! It’s still light out -ttebayo!” 

 

It’s the first time they’ve agreed all night, so of course it’s to argue with him. Kakashi arches his visible eyebrow.  “And it’s late. As for  _ you _ Sasuke, I’m sure you’re in enough trouble for ditching your escort as it is. You don’t want to miss curfew as well.”

 

The black haired child wilts and scuffs his feet. “...fine.” 

 

Naruto’s mouth drops open. Betrayed by his accomplice his shoulders droop despondently. “Fiiiiine.”

 

Kakashi smiles and ruffles their hair, thoroughly enjoying the two almost identical squawks. “Good brats.”

 

-

 

He reaches his apartment, exhausted in the way only children can cause. Before he can enter he hears the patter of small feet running his way. He sighs. 

 

“Naruto, I just dropped you home.” He turns on his heel. Naruto shuffles his feet. He clothes are still filthy from a day of rough housing and his hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in weeks. Which is probably accurate.

 

“Givin’ this back.” The boy hesitates before thrusting his palm out. Kakashi takes his headband gently. 

 

“Thank you, Naruto-kun.”

 

“S’okay, S’yours.” The look on his face makes it obvious that he’d much rather keep a hold of it. 

 

“You'll get yours one day.”

 

“...What if I don’t.” It’s clear that after playing with Sasuke all day, the difference between civilian and clan raised children has been made very apparent.

 

“You will.” He turns to enter his apartment but finds himself unable to ignore the dejected child behind him. He rubs his face. How can he send Naruto home when he knows how the boy is living?  “Do you want to come in?” 

 

He decides a night without peace is worth it, to see the way his former students eyes light up,

 

What can he say? He’s gone soft.

 

-

 

Naruto is asleep on the sofa when the Kyuubi decides it’s time to wake up. With a muffled scream - he’d managed to bite down on his hand, the metallic tang of his blood is grounding  - Kakashi crashes to the floor in a tangle of sweat-soaked bed sheets.

 

He buries his face into his duvet with a groan and silently hopes that this won’t be a frequent occurrence. The red of the Kyuubi’s  chakra seeps out of him slowly, like poisoned blood oozing slowly from an infected wound. Kakashi gasps in a breath and desperately tries to mask the beast’s chakra with his own.

 

The last thing he needs is Konoha going in to lockdown because some shinobi recognises the Kyuubi No Kitsune’s chakra. 

  
  


He doesn’t know how long he lies there, fists clenched on his bedroom floor. But as the sun peaks through the small opening in his curtains, the Kyuubi speaks. 

 

**Did it work? When are we?**

 

Incredulous, Kakashi growls, “You didn't even know if this would work?”

 

If the Kyuubi were visable, he’d be raising an eyebrow disdainfully.  **Time is not something many people dare play with, Hatake Kakashi. As such, there aren’t many records to follow. Seeing as you are** **_breathing_ I will assume my attempt was successful?**

 

Pushing himself up with shaking arms, Kakashi nods. “Yeah. It worked.” He feels a strong wave of  _ smug  _ from the beast. 

 

**Hah!  I’d like to see** **_Gyuuki_ ** **try time travel and see how successful the useless fool is.**

 

Kakashi isn’t touching  _ that _ with a ten foot pole. 

 

There is a soft knock on the door and, were he a lesser ninja, he would have jumped ten feet into the air. 

 

“Ano… Mr, Ninja? Are you okay? Heard a bang?” 

 

**Is that…?**

 

“Yep!” Kakashi scrambles to his feet, catching his foot in the sheets and almost crashing back down to the floor. The Kyuubi snorts.

 

**Graceful.**

 

Flipping the fox the mental ‘bird’, he pulls the door open. “Naruto! Yes, I’m okay. This silly old man had a nightmare.”

 

Naruto frowns and peeks his little head around Kakashi’s door to see his sheets on the floor, 

 

“Oh… are you sad?”

 

Well. How to answer  _ that, _

 

“Of course not.” He pats the child on the head and ushers him out of the room. “I had a dream about evil ducks.” 

 

Naruto snickers. “Ducks?” 

 

“Oh yeah. Let me tell you a secret. ” He crouches down and beckons Naruto closer. When the boy leans in closer he whispers into his ear. “My biggest fear is giant ducks.”

 

Naruto breaks into peals of laughter and Kakashi pouts. “Maaa how mean.”

 

_ - _

 

Naruto scarfs down his breakfast and Kakashi has a minor breakdown. 

 

At his mini almost-students feet sits a fox. Innocuous in most situations. Cute even, with its big ears and shiny, black eyes. Naruto reaches down to rub between its too  _ very _ fluffy ears, the china of his mug cracks a little. 

 

_ Have you always been able to do this?  _ If the pitch of his mind’s voice is a little higher than usual, then that’s no-ones business but his own.

 

**No, this is new.** The terror of Konoha, sits back on his haunches and wags his tail like some common house pet. Kakashi puts his mug down before he does something he regrets. 

 

_ Oh. Good.  _

 

Naruto slips off his chair, hanging suspended for a moment when his legs are too small to catch him and crouches down to kiss the Kyuubi on the nose with a giggle. Kakashi has to look away. 

 

“Mr. Ninja! He’s so cute! What’s his name?” Kakashi is torn between the urge to meet those overwhelmingly blue puppy-dog eyes and ignoring everything that’s happening to him through the sheer power of will. 

 

**Kurama.**

 

**“** Kurama.” He repeats. 

 

“I’m gonna call him ‘Ma-chan”

 

**This is humiliating.**

 

_ You should have killed me. Hell is better than this.  _

 

“Ma-chan here boy! Here boy!”

 

The pint-sized Kyuubi-No-Kitsune, Nine Tailed Chakra beast and general creature of destruction bounds forwards and locks his jaw around the piece of meat offered to him.

 

**We will never speak of this again.**

 

**-**

Uchiha Itachi takes one look at his living-room - Naruto sprawled out on the floor like a poor imitation of a fur rug. The Kyuubi on his back, snarling playfully at the old sock Naruto has tied to a stick in lieu of a toy. - and looks back at Kakashi blankly. 

 

“I… was under the impression you summoned  _ dogs _ , captain.” 

 

Kakashi clears his throat and pulls the sliding door shut slightly, blocking the view of the living room. 

 

“I do… that’s not a Summon.”

 

Itachi frowns. “I… see.”

 

It’s clear that he doesn’t.

 

Kakashi pulls out his chair and settles into it slowly. He really  _ is _ getting too old for this. Itachi sips his tea demurely. It’s misleading, Kakashi has seen the child put his fist through a man’s chest and rip out his heart. 

 

“You met Sasuke yesterday.” 

 

He feels a chill run down his spine. 

 

“Yes… he and Naruto, get along well?” What can he say, he’s a master of hyperbole.

 

“May I ask you a question?” 

 

Uh? “Yes?”

 

“Is it the stress of adopting a child that has been causing your out-of-character behaviour over the last few weeks?”

 

What. 

 

**You’re terrible at time travel.**

 

_ I don’t want to hear that from the chakra beast playing fetch with a six year old. _

 

Itachi apparently takes his silence as acquiescence.

 

"Although it is forbidden, Sasuke has taken a liking to Uzumaki-kun. As such I will not report this to the Hokage. But I would suggest you do so yourself, Captain."

 

Kakashi winces. "Ah. The protocol."

 

-

 

“Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Sarutobi Hiruzen looks at Kakashi silently, the smoke of his pipe the only movement in the quiet of his office. When no response seems forthcoming, he sighs.

 

“Kakashi-kun, you  _ know _ the protocols.” And he does know them. It may have been years since he’s ever had to think of them, but it’s pretty hard to forget being ordered away from his sensei’s son. 

 

His finger taps against his leg from where his is knelt on the floor. “Yes, Hokage-sama.” 

 

“And yet you were spotted with both Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke yesterday morning.” 

 

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” 

 

Hiruzen sighs once more and rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

 

“So you  _ knowingly  _ broke protocol, interacted with the Kyuubi’s vessel and  _ didn’t _ report it to your superiors, Kakashi-kun?” 

 

“I’m reporting it now, Hokage-sama.” He hesitates. “I  _ also _ know that, as Naruto is still unaware of his  _ tennant _ , I haven’t done anything deserving of punishment worse than suspension. Which I am already on.” 

 

The hokage heaves out a deep breath and rests his palm over his face. Muttering under his breath something that sounds suspiciously like  _ ‘why can’t my shinobi just make my life easy for once.’ _ Louder, he says, “You always have liked loopholes, Kakashi-kun.”

 

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” What does it say about Kakashi that getting scolded like a child is actually somewhat refreshing. 

 

“Well, you didn’t come here just for me to tell you something you already knew. Contrary to popular belief, I do actually have things to do that doesn’t involve disciplining unruly Jounin.”

 

Kakashi hesitates. Not because he’s scared, fear doesn’t cause him much hesitation anymore. But because this is one of the bigger differences he’s made since his arrival in this time and he doesn't like things to be unpredictable. “The ANBU are forbidden from interacting with the Kyuubi vessel.” 

 

Hiruzen isn’t know as the God of Shinobi for nothing. The man raises a wizened eyebrow, cottoning on straight away. “Yes. A decision that the Civilian council pushed for.” He pauses and puffs his pipe. “Are you certain of your decision Kakashi-kun.” 

 

“Yes, Hokage-sama.” 

 

The old man reclines in his seat, a satisfied look softening his features. “In that case, I have one more mission for you before your resignation, ANBU Hound.”

 

Kakashi smiles behind his mask.

 

“I will do as commanded, Hokage-sama.

 

Genma is going to kill him.

  
  
  



End file.
